Unrealized Love
by animegirl9001
Summary: when James wants to find out what goes on at the secret meetings between sirius and remus, he spies on them. What he seees though, is way more then he expected.
1. Default Chapter

"?James, I don't want to lose you. . ."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either, but this is the only way were both going to be happy."  
  
The day started out as usual. The cutest 7th year couple ever known at Hogwarts came down the stair case and sat at the Gryfindor table next to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The couple was none other than James Potter and Lily Evans. Every boy at Hogwarts wanted Lily or wanted to be James. They were both beautiful individuals coming from good backgrounds. It was understandable that many people ignored them out of jealousy, but no matter what, there were always two people who always stood by them. Those people were Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus were James? best friends and were always faithful to him. Even when he broke off their plans to go out with Lily they still understood. Sometimes James couldn't understand why they didn't ditch him like everybody else had when he and Lily started going out. The only reason he could think of was that their bond was stronger than he had ever imagined. Little did he know, it was more then a bond that kept the trio together.  
  
They ate in awkward silence until Remus felt the need to speak out. ?So Sirius,? Remus asked with a twinkle in his eyes, "What are you doing tonight?" This question came up at least four times a week and James was always confused to its meaning. Although James was confused Sirius seemed to know exactly what Remus meant. "I'm not doing anything. Why do you ask, do you want me to come over and 'play'?" Remus glanced over at James and then glared at Sirius. Looking back at James and seeing that he wasn't catching on, Remus decided to just go ahead and answer Sirius. "Of course I want you to come over. Meet me in my prefect room at 9:00 after dinner."  
  
All day long James couldn't concentrate. This time, he just had to find out what Remus and Sirius were talking about and why they hadn't included him. They always invite him to things. What if their planning on sneaking into Hogsmeade with out him? No, they wouldn't. Would they? He was so deep in thought that in potions he didn't even complain when he was partnered with Severus Snape. The day went by in a blur as he tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
Finally classes were over and it was time for dinner. He knew what he was going to do but first he had to find a way to do it. First comes the excuse. "I'm sorry Lily, but my head hurts. I think I?m going to miss dinner and just go straight to bed." Lily looked James over worriedly. ?Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you to the nurse?" Oh no! James thought. This was going to ruin his plans. " Its ok Lily, Im sure its nothing to worry about. I just need to rest." With a nod of her head Lily reluctantly left him and headed to dinner. Now that he was alone James could finish his plan. Walking up the stair case, James contemplated the next move of his plan. Next was to go to the common room and get his invisibility cloak.  
  
"SMACK!" The noise could be heard throughout the hall way as he ran right into the Fat Lady. She asked him the password in an annoyed voice. Searching his mind, he found the peculiar password. "Adamo Canis." He said quietly. Although he couldn't remember what exactly the password meant, he knew it was odd, even for Remus to choose. Once he was in, he closed the portrait hole, put on his invisibility cloak, and walked up the steps to the prefect room. Once there, he sat down on the floor with his back to the wall, facing the door. From thinking all day, he began to drift off but he knew he had to stay awake.  
  
Suddenly, there was Remus and Sirius. Sitting down on the bed, Remus pulled out a bag from the bottom of his bed. Inside the bag was the muggle game Monopoly. Remus and Sirius played Monopoly for hours, dueling out money, buying property, and bailing them selves out of jail. James was ashamed at himself for thinking they did'?t invite him on some super important escapade when all they were doing was playing monopoly. They must have thought that he was already doing something with Lily so they didn't bother inviting him. It was funny, hilarious even. Now that he knew what was happening he was about to reveal himself. But before he could do that, Remus and Sirius started to fade out of focus.  
  
It only took James a second to figure out what had happened. He had fallen asleep! Careful not to make any noise, James sat up straighter and opened his eyes. He had woken up just in time and everything was playing out just like his dream. As they sat on the bed, Remus pulled a bag out from under it. But what he pulled out was most definitely NOT monopoly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
What he pulled out was?.SCRABBLE! No just joking. Oh yeah, and Adamo Canis means 'to fall in love with; to be fond of; dog' in Latin. So what did you think? Please review and tell me!  
  
animegirl


	2. chapter 2

Sorry about taking this long to update and then even after taking forever this chapter is so short! I had writers block. Well, actually that's only half of it. I bough 4 new cd's and spent most of the time listening to them! Sorry. So any way, the chapter is so short because I'm making the next chapter the "sex"(air quotes!) chapter and I wanted it to have its own chapter. Got to give things space, you know?

From inside the bag, Remus pulled out condoms and lubricant. James let out a small gasp of surprise. Remus turned in quickly in surprise. "Did you hear that Sirius?"

"Hear what?"

Remus shook his head. "Oh, nothing."

Sirius pulled him into a hug. "Remus, are you still paranoid about someone finding out about us?"

"Not just anyone Siri, James. What would he do if he found out? What would we do?"

"See Remus, this is why we should just tell him. Even if he's disgusted at first, we can make him understand."

Remus" face took on a distressed look. "No, no, Siri! I don't think I can do that. Not yet. I don't know about James but I know Lily doesn't approve of MMMMMNNN!" he had been cut of by Sirius's crushing lips. After a long while, Sirius broke away. As Remus was gasping for breath, Sirius explained. "It was the only way I could get you to shut up!" With a wolfish grin, Remus replied, "Well, for being so impatient, I'll just have to punish you!" And with that he pulled out his wand.

"CORIUM FUNIS!?"  
  
Sirius's arms and legs were pulled apart and tied to the bed. Sirius smiled. "Hmm, who knew that Remus was the bondage type?!"

So, what did you think? Once again, sorry for it being so short. It's like the intro to the next chapter. Also, you have to tell me if you want to sex chapter to be graphic or not. I have to base it on what you, the reviewers, like! So please tell me! By the way, If I remember correctly, Corium Funis means leather rope in Latin. I might be wrong though.

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

smeagol's preciousss- Im really glad you liked it!

Kaitlyn- All those random question marks are because my menu area of fanfiction is not working. I have to email it to my cousin. At one point or another during that transaction the " things turn to ?. Yes I have read all the books but I would also like to remind you that fanfiction is a place where you make the characters, plot, setting, and everything else involved your own. Hence the reason my story is not the same as the originals.

The Golden Shadow-Here is that update you wanted! Sorry it took so long!

LovelyAphrodite- My true talent huh? Hmm, I'll have to find one of those.

Emma Barrows- This is by far one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. Thanks so much for being supportive! I love REVELATION and its sequel!


End file.
